Deep Emotions
by yellowsaru
Summary: This is an extended version of Super Sentai Strongest Battle. Why was Luka missing? What is Marvelous's real treasure? Will there be a wish to grant? Main pairings will be a Marvelous and Luka, with hints of other sentai couples. This is not canon and written for fun. I do not own Toei or Super Sentai.
1. Questioning Desires

Title: Deep Emotions

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So this is super late. I wrote this back in April and I was not satisfied with the first chapter to ever actually post this. Plus as you can probably tell I'm not good with summaries. But I figured I should at least put my work out there. If you've read my other story the "Captain and the Lookout" than you probably know I'm not good with titles either. So the dates when they were originally written will appear at the end of the chapter.

I loved Super Sentai Strongest Battle. Unfortunately there were only 4 episodes with lots of unanswered questions. Which was understandable considering they only had 4 episodes. Now as a Marvelous and Luka shipper I'm taking advantage of this. Therefore this was written. Please keep in mind most scenes did not happen and are not canon. Just wrote this for fun.

Warning:

Story will contains a lot of spoilers from Super Sentai Strongest Battle. Please watch the mini series. I really recommend first chapter is a prologue of the first episode. So no heavy spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any characters.

* * *

Chapter One: Questioning Desires

"Are you using that card trick again?" Marvelous asked rather annoyed. Shuffling the cards again. This has been their ninth game of the night. Almost everybody had called it a night after the fifth game but the red pirate was determined to win at least one game.

Unfortunately for him the only crew member who was willing to stay to play with him was his quick-witted lookout. If he were to be honest, he'd say Luka was the best card player he knows. But of course he wouldn't say that, at least not out loud.

"I don't need to with you." she smirked. As tired as Luka was it was pretty amusing for her to watch her Captain like this. But even she could feel her eyes heaving. She decided she'd call it a night.

"That was our last game." She said trying to fight back a yawn. "I'm going to bed now. I'm too tired to even count shooting stars tonight." She started to get up, leaving her Captain at the table.

"Wait!" He shouts, not mindful of the rest of his sleeping crewmates. But he didn't care because he did succeed in getting her to stop.

Not wanting to end the night just yet he pulled out a last reserve. A bottle of sake he'd been saving, not for anything in particular but this might just be one.

"You can't be serious?" Luka's eyes shone at the bottle. Sleep almost immediately erased from her mind as her lips curled up into a smile. "What's the occasion Captain?"

"No occasion." He said as he poured two shots and continued. "Just want to have a drink with my lookout." Marvelous stands up grabbing her hand and rubbing his fingers over her knuckles. "Come on. One more game?" he finishes. His voice was low and husky even without the alcohol. He was standing so close that Luka could smell his cologne.

Luka in a bit of a daze realizes she hasn't said anything. She breaks the hand contact and takes the shot. Taking Marvelous back a bit. She sets down the now empty shot glass and walks back to her seat. "Just keep the drinks coming." She said as she started dealing out the cards.

He smirked and went back to the table taking the seat right across from her and poured another round. Now, Marvelous didn't even care if he won or not. He just wanted to keep staring at Luka. He's known this woman for eight years and has yet to come forward with his feelings towards the yellow pirate. He didn't want to ruin the team's dynamic. But that didn't stop him from flirting with her every now and then. He gets a high off doing it. She would be a tease too.

Luka's eyes were focused on her game and was trying to regain some composure again. Luka was aware of Marvelous's feeling towards her and she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel the same way. But she also loved what the whole team has and she has a place to call home. It didn't matter where they were or where they went, as long as they were all together. They were her home. Naturally she didn't want to ruin it with a potential relationship.

One of the many things that they shared in common was being scared of coming out with their feelings for one another. Though that didn't stop the teasing or flirting. But she felt herself slipping tonight.

It was their third game in with the bottle of sake when she realised she was being stared at. Half her face was covered by her deck of cards and their eyes met and that's when he realised he had been caught. He didn't make an effort in trying to hide. He was never hiding from the beginning.

"Would you stop staring at me!" Luka said, his gaze was making her lose her focus.

"Sorry." He smirked. "Didn't think it would bother you."

"Well it does." she said as she took another shot, trying not to lose the game. She wasn't going to let him win tonight.

"Well that's a shame... you have a really pretty face." He said. Even when she was covering half her face, Luka's eyes were one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

Luka felt her face heat up. She was trying to convince herself it was the alcohol. But her cheeks were already as red as her captain's coat. Normally she wouldn't think much of comments like his but she felt weak at this particular moment. She needed out.

"I need some air." she said as she suddenly got up from her seat and dashed out the ship. She moved so fast Marvelous didn't even have time to say something back.

-Outside the ship-

"Ah mou! I can't believe he just said that!" She mumbled. Luka hated that she couldn't get a hold of herself earlier. As much as she really did want to be with Marvelous, she didn't deem it appropriate at the moment. The back of her mind was wondering if it would ever be.

"Who's there?" she suddenly shouts out. Walking outside in the middle of the night in a planet she didn't really know all that well wouldn't have been the most ideal thing to do. But she was already out here and she was sure she wasn't alone. She kept her guard up. Hands on her saber ready for any attack.

In the trees hiding, Gaisorg thinks he's found his new prisoner. The women has good eyes, he noted. He thought it was time to test her fighting skills. With that he came out with an attack from behind but was immediately blocked with Luka's saber.

"I knew there was someone out here! Now, who are you?" she demanded as she finally broke the hold and created some distance between them, weapon still in hand.

"My name is Gaisorg. I seek the strongest in the galaxy." he said as he sent another attack. Luka blocking all of them. "And I think you will do" he finished.

Luka pulls out her mobirate "Gokai Change" she announces and charges back at Gaisorg. "Urusai, baka! I'm not going down without a fight!" she said as she swings her saber at him.

* * *

End of Chapter One. 4.10/4.22/9.30


	2. Gut Feeling

Author's Note:  
Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorite. It really keeps me motivated. I'm thinking of posting chapters every Monday and some on Fridays. There will be another AN at the end of this chapter. Again, please keep in mind most scenes did not happen and are not canon. Just written for fun.

Warning:

Story will contains spoilers from Super Sentai Strongest Battle. Please watch the mini series. This second chapter will contain scenes from the first episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any characters.

* * *

Chapter Two: Gut Feeling

-on the Gokai Galleon-

Marvelous was cursing at himself for saying that. He didn't think that she would run out of the ship over his comment. Maybe he should've kept it to himself he thought. Now his lookout was gone. He didn't mean to push her.

He thought about going after her but told himself not to. She already looked pissed and he knew she liked her space and would come back when she was ready. He waited all night for her to return only to wake up in the ships quarters.

"Umm Marvelous-san? What are you doing sleeping on the couch?" Gai asked, wondering why his Captain was sleeping in the ships main quarters instead of his room.

Marvelous still groggy, doesn't respond and gets up as Hakase comes out of the kitchen.

"Ah you're awake. Right on time, I just finished making breakfast." Hakase said as he placed six plates on the table. Just as Ahim enters the ships main quarters with a worried look on her face.

"I can't find Luka-san. She's not in her room or the crows nest." Ahim said as everyone started to notice the yellow pirates absence.

Without giving any response Marvelous grabs his coat and runs out of the main quarters.

"Where are you going?" Joe said getting up from his sets of push-ups. But his Captain had already left the ship.

"I'm worried about them. I'm going to go look for them." Ahim said, grabbing her coat. But was stopped when Joe placed her hand on her shoulder.

"No, we'll all go." Joe said as the others agreed and grabbed their jackets as well.

-In the woods-

"Did Marvelous-san actually run out here?" Gai asked. They had walked outside now for half an hour.

"It appeared so. He's not answering his mobirate, nor Luka-san. I'm going to call Navi." Ahim said wondering if perhaps they headed back to the ship already.

"Duck!" Joe shouts as he tried to pull his crewmates down but was too late as they still got caught in the attack causing them all to fall.

"What was that?" Hakase said as they looked up to see a figure walking closer to them.

"My name is Gaisorg and I seek the strongest in the galaxy." The mysterious warrior said as he got ready to blow another attack towards them. "GOKAI CHANGE!" Fortunately they were able to block some of his attack with their morph.

"Ahim! Tell Navi to call Marvelous. Looks like there's trouble." Joe said. As he went in for an attack followed by the others.

"Hai." Ahim said as she sent Navi the message hoping Marvelous and Luka were okay.

-With Marvelous-

Marvelous searched everywhere but couldn't find Luka. He was so busy trying to call Luka that he couldn't even answer his own mobirate. "Maybe she went back to the ship already?" he wondered as his mobirate started ringing.

"What is it Bird?!" He said in frustration. Hate having to pause his search.

"There's BIG trouble Marvelous-san!" Navi said shouting through the phone ignoring the fact that he had just called her bird again. "Mina-san was just attacked south of the woods by a strong enemy!"

"Nani? I'll be right over!" He hung up the phone and pulled out his ranger key "Gokai-Change!" "GOOOOKAIGER!" he transformed as he started running towards his crew. His mind racing. Maybe this is the reason why Luka never returned last night.

-With the Crew-

Joe and the other were all thrown to the ground brutally beaten. Just as they thought they were done for. Gaisorg stops his attacks and turns around leaving the gokaiger. Not impressed.

"Someone stronger..." Gaisorg said, not satisfied yet. As Gaisorg turns to walk away he gets shot from behind. He stops and turns around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You have a grudge against Super Sentai or something?" Marvelous said entering the scene. Immediately recognizing this warrior. Akaranger had warned him about this strange mysterious warrior.

"So you're the strongest?" Gaisorg suggest.

"What if I am?" Marvelous says putting his weapons up, ready for a fight.

"Try to beat me!" Gaisorg says drawing his weapon. Marvelous gets ready to attack but is caught off guard when Gaisorg attacks him by swinging his sword in a whip like motion. Leaving Marvelous beaten on the ground. He was surprised to see that he didn't even get close to him. It suddenly occurred to him that the move was too familiar.

"That was Luka's technique!" he shouted as he thought about her. "How do you know that technique?!" Marvelous demanded.

Gaisorg ignores his question and sends his finisher attack. "ANCIENT... BREAK EDGE!" Marvelous rises to his feet and tries to block the finisher but it was no use. He sent Marvelous once again to the ground, demorphing him. Marvelous looks back up to Gaisorg trying to get up.

"My name is Gaisorg and I seek the strongest in the galaxy." he finishes as he turns and takes his leave. Leaving Marvelous defeated.

"Luka..." Marvelous said underneath his breath, clutching his fist. Now even more worried about her. Suddenly a golden ticket appeared in the air, though a bit hesitant he grabs it. "A tournament? With the strongest warriors?" he wondered. As strange of a coincidence it was, he knew this was his way of leading him to Gaisorg again. He had a gut feeling that he was the reason for Luka's disappearance.

* * *

End of Chapter Two *4.10/4.13/4.17* Posted on 10.28.19

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 2. I am going to take this time to fill in some brief parts of the story. Again, please watch the series. Some scenes might make more sense because I'm not great at writing fight scenes. But anyways, the tournament takes place with 160 warriors and 32 teams. Which makes up for the fact that the rest of the Gokaiger are not participating. Along with some other sentai warriors. Which I'll use later in this story.

So in my story all warriors not participating will be sent to earth. Okay, I'd like to think that Marvelous didn't ram the ship into the monster if his crew was inside but who knows? Maybe he did. But this is my story so I'm gonna go with he didn't. Plus I think the Gokaigers would've helped out in the end, after the barrier was down cause let's be real they've fought with worst injuries before. So anyways keep that in mind and the next chapter should be posted soon!


	3. Don't Stop Me Now

Author's Note:  
Hey guys! I want to apologize ahead of time that some characters might be OOC. I have not watched Kyuranger, I've watched 12 episodes of Ninninger and it's been awhile since I've seen ToQger, which in my opinion was very underrated season, and I didn't like Zyuohger. Yamato was the only good character in the show. If it wasn't for Yamato, I wouldn't have finished the series. So again I apologize.

Warning:  
Story will contain spoilers from Super Sentai Strongest Battle. Please watch the mini series. This third chapter will contain scenes from the first episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any characters.

* * *

Chapter Three: Don't Stop Me Now

"Congratulations! You've been entered into the Super Sentai Strongest Battle! If you win, you can have whatever wish you desire!" The ticket announced. Marvelous looked back at his crew who were in no condition to fight.

"You guys..." he spoke to them. "You better be alive when I get back." He finished, not in a mood to hear their arguments.

"Wait! Marvelous!" The crew shouted but was too late as they were all enveloped in a bright light.

-Planet Nemesis-

Before he knew it he and every other sentai warriors were on planet Nemesis. Marvelous wasn't in the mood for a reunion with his fellow super sentai senpai's. Not that he didn't have respect for them but with his crew down and Luka missing, he certainly was not in the best of moods.

He took one glance around and noticed that this wasn't all of them. Which he didn't find so weird. He left his own crew. Though he doesn't show it well, it was his way of trying to protect them. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

"Luka should have gotten a ticket and been transported here." he thought. He doubted that she would not show up for an opportunity like this.

"Welcome to planet Nemesis! I'm Rita. Every five hundred years, the entire universe aligns to create a miracle! I'm the guardian of the Moebius Connection. If you win this battle, any wish can be yours!" The hostess of the battle announced.

After hearing this Marvelous wondered if he could just wish for Luka back. But he immediately dismissed the idea. For one thinking it was a bit selfish of him to use a wish for that considering that there were so many fighting for this. Second Gaisorg would still be out there and Marvelous had very strong vengeances for him.

"First up, we'll need to split you into 32 teams of five." With that he was transported in a room with 4 other super sentai members. He didn't think they would be in teams. He didn't really give them a second glance.

* AN - Team Oddball Roster

Yamato Kazakiri/Zyouh Eagle - Zyuohger

Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed - Gokaiger

Stinger/Scorpius Orange - Kyuranger

Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger - Ninninger

Kagura Izumi/ToQ #5 - ToQGer *

"Hey, so this is our team, huh?" Takaharu spoke first.

"Let's introduce ourselves for those who haven't met yet." Yamato started.

Marvelous blurred out their voices while they were introducing themselves only thinking of Gaisorg. Gaisorg was no unfamiliar name. He's been attacking other sentai teams too. Now Luka's missing and Gaisorg was in those woods near the ship. He couldn't help but think that this was his fault.

He wasn't gonna waste time in this tournament. He thought. He was gonna get Luka back with his own hands and get revenge on Gaisorg.

"Hey Mister!" The red ninja spoke interrupting his thoughts.

"Don't talk to me." he stated coldly. Sending shivers down some of his teammate's spines.

"Oh boy..." Not this type, Takaharu started thinking.

"That's Gokai Red from Pirate Sentai Gokaiger, Captain Marvelous." Yamato said as he introduced him to everyone. "It's been awhile." He said to Marvelous, making him finally look up and give some eye contact. Marvelous was debating if being on the same team with Yamato was a good or bad thing.

"He's scary!" Kagura said while tugging on Takaharu sleeve. While Yamato could only smile, happy to see an old friend again. Already knowing Marvelous's behavior to be quite normal.

"Super Ladies and Gentleman! The matches are about to begin! The last team standing will have their wishes granted! Let's start with the battles for A-Block!" Rita announced, appearing through a screen.

"Team Weirdo (Oddball) VS Team Serious Business!"

"Ehhh! We're on Team Weirdo!?" Kagura asked out loud. While looking at the brackets.

"Does that mean I'm weird?" Yamato questioned out loud. "Well, I'll go ahead for now." He said ignoring his last comment and headed to the arena.

"Sounds good!" "Good luck!" the pair said as he left.

Luckily for the group not only could they see Yamato's fight but everyone else's as well.

"Now this is really hot!" Takaharu says in excitement. Marvelous signed under his breath, he couldn't help but think of how much Gai would've enjoyed this. Maybe even pass out. He's yet to grow out of that fanboy obsession.

"Yeah! I didn't realize there were so many sentai warriors! It's a bit intimidating." Kagura says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great!" Takaharu said, attempting to fire up the younger girl. Having already teamed up with her and her team before, he knows she's way stronger than what she looks.

As things started to pick up in Yamato's battle with PatrenRed, he demorphed himself mid-fight and sat down and successfully got his opponent to do the same. Shocking his teammates.

"What's he doing?" Stinger questioned.

"Didn't see that coming!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I like it! Nice change of pace." Takaharu said. As the others agreed.

Though they couldn't hear with all the noise from the other battles they did hear that Keiichiro let him get the stone to win the battle so Yamato could get a step closer to getting his wish granted. Then continued the next set of battles.

"Yamato that was hot, man!" Takaharu said when Yamato walked back into the room.

"Yeah. He was real nice, huh?" Kagura said.

"Yeah. Now I've got a new promise to keep" Yamato agreed, now thinking he really has to win this.

"Well that's one win! We've got to keep it going." Takaharu encourages the others. "Right?" he looked at Stinger, who hasn't said much so far.

"Yea..." Stinger barely responded. Yamato couldn't help but notice Stinger being bothered by something.

Getting tired of listening to all this Marvelous took a seat on the couch still in thought about Gaisorg.

"Hey, so, what's your wish, Yamato?" Kagura asks him.

"I wanna know that too. That was the one part that was hard to hear." Takaharu said with Kagura agreeing.

"It's kinda a secret!" He said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Ehhh!" both exclaimed at this.

"It's embarrassing to be asked, too." He finished and thankfully the others understood and respected his decision.

While the others kept continuing their conversation, Marvelous was still in deep thought about Gaisorg. "He'll definitely show." He thought. They were putting on some really intense battles. Gaisorg is looking for the strongest? This tournament is basically calling him, with almost all of the sentai warriors in the same place. He was certain Gaisorg would show. It was just a matter of when.

While most battles had settled there was still one battle. Team Brute Force vs Team Curveball. It was a pretty even match but team Brute Force ended up pulling through and were declared the winners. Just as the team was heading back, Gaisorg walked into the arena.

"Are you the strongest?" He asked. Leaving everyone confused and questioning who that mysterious warrior is. His actions spoke louder than words as he attacked Team Brute Force, leaving them all on the ground with just one attack. Luka's signature attack. "More power…" he said as he left the arena. Not yet satisfied.

Marvelous immediately looked up at this.

"Who is that guy?" Yamato asked.

"Is he part of the tournament?" Takaharu questioned.

"I knew he'd show." Marvelous said getting up from his seat.

"You know him?" Stinger asked suddenly interested.

"It's none of your business." Marvelous snapped back.

"Marvelous… If you know who he is, please, tell us." Yamato pleaded.

Marvelous knew Yamato's a pretty stubborn guy when it comes down to it. Plus as personal as it was to him, he knew Gaisorg was not just his enemy. He might come after them as well. He decided he should tell them.

"His name is Gaisorg…" He paused before continuing. "He's been attacking Super Sentai teams, trying to find the strongest in the universe." He finished, deciding not to tell them about Luka or his crew.

"What the heck!? This is no time to be competing for our wishes then!" Kagura said. With the team agreeing.

"What a shocker!" a voice chimed in surprising the team. It was Rita the host of the tournament. Stinger couldn't help but be suspicious of her.

"You've got a point, Kaguya!" Rita said.

"It's not Kaguya, it's Ka-gu-ra!" She exclaimed while Rita ignored her comment.

"So…" Rita said turning her attention to Marvelous. "Is your intel correct?" Rita asked the red pirate with a wicked smile on her face.

"Why the hell wouldn't it be?" He snapped back.

"Got it, then!" She smiled back at the team "I'll put on some counter measures in place, so rest at ease!" She said trying to reassure the competitors.

"Alright, let's keep it going then!" Takaharu said, not worried at all anymore as the group looked up and saw that Rita was gone and appeared on screen again announcing the next battles.

"How did she…?" They all questioned.

"Wow! That was like magic!" Kagura said in excitement.

"Magic…?" Stinger questioned. Definitely not trusting Rita.

* * *

End of Chapter 3 *4.19/5.11/5.21* Posted on 11.04.19


	4. Where Do We Go From Here?

Author's Note:  
I'm not quite sure what I have planned for this story. At first it was gonna be a Marvelous and Luka oneshot after the events of SSSB but I ended up writing many versions and thought, why was Luka missing anyways? It then turned into what is now, chapter one. I couldn't just leave it at that, so I ended up rewriting everything in between. Man I could've just written a prequel and an epilogue and be done with it but I just love to over work myself, don't I?

So now that I started this I'm going to attempt to bring in more characters, cause why read a whole rewrite? Anyways, my favorite character in super sentai is Kotoha Hanaori, ShinkenYellow. I was pretty disappointed she wasn't even on a team. Nor Kaoru. So I now present this chapter. Remember when I mentioned the Gokaigers will be on Earth?

Warning:  
Story will contains spoilers from Super Sentai Strongest Battle. Please watch the mini series. This fourth (filler) chapter does not contain any scenes from any episodes and is not canon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any characters.

* * *

Chapter Four: Where Do We Go From Here?

"Mina, you guys okay?" Joe asked as they looked around at their surroundings.

"I-I think so. What just happened?" Ahim says getting up.

"Where are we?" Doc asks. This was not planet Jurer where they just left off.

"What happened to Marvelous-san?" Gai asked, trying to understand what just happened.

The last thing they could remember was Gaisorg and the fight. Then Marvelous receiving what appeared to be a golden ticket as they then got absorbed by a bright light.

"Guys! We're on earth!" Gai shouts. As he looked up ahead recognizing the city.

"Ehh! Really?!" The crew shouts.

"No way!" Hakase says as he got up and looked around.

"How did that happen?" Ahim said, not believing what just happened.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked Gai. Wondering if they hit their heads a little too hard.

"Yes! My phone is receiving signal!" Gai said showing them his phone.

"Why do you always carry that if it only works on Earth?" Doc asked but ignored his own question as it was irrelevant to the topic at hand. "Anyways, what do we do now?"

"We never even found Luka-san, and now Marvelous-san is gone too." Ahim's voice growing weaker and weaker as she talked.

"Ahim, your arm!" Joe exclaimed, coming to her aid as he saw a bloodstain forming through her coat.

"I-I'm okay, really." She tried reassuring her team. "We should be more worried about them." She tried persuading them.

"Nonsense Ahim, we need to get you bandages." Joe said as he tore a piece of his shirt to try and stop the bleeding. They already lost Marvelous and Luka, Joe didn't want to lose anyone else.

"We don't even have the Gokai Galleon." Doc said worriedly as he was trying to figure out what to do to get the crew out of this situation.

"Ahhh! It's a Kuroko!" Gai suddenly exclaimed. "Do you guys know what that means!" He asked his puzzled teammates as they shook their heads. "They are the Shiba clan's servants!" He cheered as the other finally got the hint.

"That must mean -" Doc started to say.

"-We are close to the Shiba mansion!" Gai finishing for him as he got out his phone and called a friend. "Com'on pick up, pick up, pick up."

"Hello?"

"KOTOHA-SAN!" Gai shouts as he couldn't hold in his excitement.

"Gai-san!" The yellow samurai exclaimed, immediately recognizing his voice. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has." He smiled as he reminded himself to stop by earth more often. "I need a favor."

* * *

End of Chapter 4 (Filler) *10.26* Posted 11.08.19

* * *

I'm gonna assume Gai and Kotoha have met before and Gai makes trips to Earth by himself, if you count Super Hero Taisen Z. Gai appears without the other gokaiger and also asked Kotoha if she could hack the ship's system and lift the lock to allow Geki to transform into Gaven. Though Gai is known to be a fanboy, I'd like to think he gained some real friendships with other sentai characters, plus him and Kotoha are the same age so why not.

I call this chapter a filler cause that's what it is. I liked the idea of bringing in more characters. So I wrote this rather quick. Compared to my other chapters, this was written last month. This idea was last minute so that changes the way I originally thought I would write this story. But again, why read a whole rewrite? Am I right?

I would like to thank PrettyRecklessLaura for your reviews. I knew there was something off with Rita from the beginning too. I also really appreciate any reviews or comments even about the series overall. It's nice to know someone is reading. Sorry I talk a lot guys, I insert line breaks for those who would rather get to the story.


	5. Losing Control

Author's Note:  
Hey guys! As I mentioned in my last AN, I'm changing the plan I originally had for this story. This is my last prewritten chapter I have saved though I just finished writing the other half of it just yesterday. I will probably not update for a couple of weeks, hopefully the payoff will be worth it.

Warning:

Story will contains spoilers from Super Sentai Strongest Battle. Please watch the mini series. This fifth chapter will contain scenes from the first and second episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any characters.

* * *

Chapter Five: Losing Control

"Team Weirdo vs. Team Vehicle"

"Alright! I'm getting fired up!" The red ninja exclaimed. Seeing the next line up in the battles being himself and Stinger going up against Team Vehicle's Go-onger's, Go-on Red and Boukenger's, Bouken Silver. "I'm counting on you!" he said, pating Stinger on the shoulder and headed to the arena but was blocked by Marvelous when he stomped his foot on the table, startling the rest of the team.

"That guy is mine." He said speaking about Gaisorg. "If he shows up again, don't touch him." Marvelous threaten.

While the others were a bit intimidated by this statement, Stinger showed no reaction and pushed Marvelous aside and headed to the arena. Leaving Takaharu and the gang awkwardly behind.

Marvelous admitted to himself that he wasn't quite sure how this battle would go down. He wondered if this battle could draw in Gaisorg.

He already knew Go-onger's Go-on Red, Esumi Sōsuke, was an outgoing and energetic fighter. He kinda reminded him of Hakase with his unique fighting style. Always finding ways out and coming up with unique counter attacks instead of going in with brute force. But Hakase lacked the confidence and years of experience that the red racer has.

The pair were now in the arena facing their opponents. Waiting for Rita to begin the match.

The red ninja was fired up as he was excited to get the chance to fight for his wish to be granted and to test his skills.

"Ready… Go!" Rita shouted as the two teams faced each other off for the stone.

They fought unmorphed for a while, but both pairs were having difficulties putting the other down and transformed.

"Alright I'll use Speedor and race to get to that gem!" Sōsuke exclaimed taking out his engine soul. "Huh… what the?" Why is it not working, he thought. "Hey! Partner?" He found it strange that Speedor was not responding in battle.

"Your wide open!" Takaharu, his opponent yelled as he saw an opening on his senpai. Maybe it's not the way he liked to win but he can't just ignore an opening either.

Sōsuke was quick though. Putting away the engine soul he swiftly avoided and blocked every attack. Without the use of his partner he now had to come up with a different strategy. He wouldn't be defeated that easily.

In the other duel Stinger couldn't shake off the feeling that something strange was going on. "Let me ask you something… Have you noticed anything strange since coming to this planet?" He asked his opponent, Bouken Silver.

"Anything strange?" Eiji began thinking. "Come to think of it, I haven't been able to contact SGS. There might be some kind of interference." He said.

"Interference?" Stinger thought about it. "Weird, seeing as we can transform." Eiji finished.

He's right, that is weird. Why can we morph then? There must something behind all this, Stinger thought.

Taking advantage, Eiji sends an attack to Stinger, who was too lost in thought just barely manages to send the attack flying back into the sky. Or so he thought, instead it was absorbed by something.

"That's... a barrier?" He started remembering what Kagura had said earlier. "Magic…" That could be the only reason.

Back with the rest of Team Weirdo, they watched on as their senpai's were dominating the battle. Yamato staring intensely at the screen while Marvelous took some mental notes of Sosuke's fighting techniques.

Just as their senpai were about to go in with the finisher, they bumped into each other causing each other to demorph and fall.

"Hey, what are you doing senpai?!" Sosuke yelled at Eiji. As the two veterans began to banter off, Takaharu took advantage and rose to his feet and got the stone.

"Winner Team Weirdo!" Rita announced.

"Oh, crap!" The pair yelled. Eiji looked down in disappointment while Sosuke could already imagine what horror awaited for him from Saki when they returned. But being no sore loser Sosuke spoke up first.

"You guys better race down the road of justice in our place!" He smiled at them.

"In our place, continue your precious adventure with your teammates." Eiji smiled at them.

"Yea, Leave it to us." Takaharu said waving goodbye to their senpai as they disappeared.

As they turned to head back they were caught off guard and were hit by an attack. As the smoke cleared up they found their attacker to be none other than Gaisorg.

"The strongest..." He sounded restless, growing tired of his search for the strongest. "Is it you?"

Back with team weirdo, Kagura and Yamato were both shocked. Yamato turned back to see Marvelous immediately dash to the arena. "Gaisorg!" Marvelous shouted, wasting no time.

Back in the arena with Gaisorg and the pair, Takaharu spoke up first. "You again! You must be an enemy to Super Sentai!" He said as he recalled the information Marvelous gave them earlier.

"Defeat me." Gaisorg raised his weapon, ignoring his comment.

"That's the plan." Stingers said, charging at Gaisorg, hoping to end this once and for all. "What are you after?!" He asks Gaisorg. He's strong and dangerous, but what does he want?

"Are you trying to wipe out the Super Sentai?!" Takaharu adds.

"No. I wish to fight the strong." He responds back while not breaking hold of the two. "That is all!" He finishes as he pushes the two away.

As the battle continued the pair sent their signature attacks. "Impressive." Gaisorg remarked. Thinking he has finally found his new prisoner.

"Gaisorg!" A voice shouted, making him turn his attention away from the pair.

Though Marvelous is not one admit it, he was still suffering injuries from their first encounter. His mind was not battle ready either. His sword work was sloppy. But he was desperate. This was his chance to find Luka.

Already having witness the red pirate strength, Gaisorg didn't waste time in fighting Marvelous and sent him his signature attack. "Ancient… Break Edge!"

Takaharu readily takes out his weapon and runs towards Marvelous to blocks the attack. Unfortunately it was even stronger than what he imagined as he couldn't block the whole attack. He demorphed, falling to the ground. Cuts and bruises all over him.

As the smoke cleared up, they looked back up to see Gaisorg was gone. Which made Marvelous yell out in frustration.

"Hey buddy, you need to chill out a little…" Takaharu said, attempting to calm the red pirate.

Marvelous, who usually never loses his cool lashes out at the red ninja yanking him on his feet. "Why'd you get in the way?!" He yelled at his face. "Nobody asked you to help!" He didn't need saving and he didn't want sympathy. He just needs to find Luka. It was the only objective in his mind.

"Hey!" Stinger shouted, pulling the red pirate off Takaharu. Stinger thought Takaharu was crazy for covering him, he didn't have much trust in Marvelous and though he doesn't know Takaharu very well either, he knew he didn't deserve that. "You need to give it a rest." he finished. Hoping Marvelous would drop it.

Marvelous, getting tired of listening to all this crap from the pair, tore himself away from Stinger's hold and headed back to the base.

* * *

End of Chapter 5 *5.22/9.30/11.10* Posted 11.11.19

* * *

I have heard that Sosuke is using moves from RPM in his battle with Takaharu. I don't know about you guys, but I was so sure Sosuke and his team used moves like that in their own series. It's been awhile since I watched the series so I went back and watched the first episode of Go-onger and they do use moves like that. I remember watching it at the time and thinking "How come they never used those moves after the pilot?" Well at least RPM took advantage of that. I think… I'm not really sure, I haven't watched RPM. But that's just my commentary from that battle.

So I know I said I will take a break from this story but feel free to leave reviews/comments. I have lots of ideas for future chapters and I can't wait to write them out, but while I'm still in this creative process I'd love to hear any request for any character appearance or pairings.

Warning, pairings that **will** appear at some point of this story are Kotoha/Takeru, Kagura/Hikari, Joe/Ahim and Takaharu/Kikyo. There will be more I just gotta figure out how to get more characters in the story. I'm planning on all of them being back on Earth at the end of the story to get all these characters together. I actually already have some scenes written and I can't wait to add them to the story.


End file.
